


Panic

by HinnyBellarkeSwan



Series: What the Heart Wants [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan
Summary: AU of 5x05 Eddie reacts to Jamie being targeted by Tina McDermott's killer as his girlfriend, not partner.Set in my What the Heart Wants verse.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Series: What the Heart Wants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Panic

They had only been dating for a month when Jamie found a woman alone, bruised and scared on a bench while on his daily run. 

He and Eddie had been assigned different partners, but they were both still members of the same house. Sarge had pulled it off for them, so while he missed Eddie on the job, they were learning how to be apart and deal with the things that meant for them. 

It had been an amazing month. Sure, the adjustment had taken some time, but they were starting to even out, and dating Eddie, being with her, being with someone who understood the job and everything that entailed and accepted it was a nice change. 

So when he turned back after flagging down that patrol card, his heart ached for the woman who was so scared of her boyfriend that she went back to him rather than let him help her. It had reminded him a little too much of Eddie’s Jake Singer situation. It had been the initial reason he stopped. Sure, he was a cop, but he was a good guy to and seeing a bruised and battered woman tore at his heartstrings. 

He couldn’t finish his run, instead he turned and went back to his apartment. When he pushed open the door, he was met with a sight that made him feel a bit better. Eddie was perched on his counter, grinning at him. 

“There you are, I wondered why you weren’t back yet.” He let the door fall closed and went to her, slipping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair, breathing against her neck. He felt her own arms slide around him, holding him to her and he released a sigh. 

“Jamie? What’s wrong? What happened?” 

He sighed but pulled back. “Tried to help an abuse victim. Found her on a bench. She fled while I was flagging down the nearby cops.” Her face crumpled a little, before she slid off the end of his counter and guided him to his couch, pulling him down against her. “Tell me everything.” Jamie couldn’t do anything but what she asked, so he told her the whole tale. 

Eddie held his hand and when he was done she gave him a soft smile. “You tried lambchop. Maybe she will call you. You did give her your card.” He sighed, “I know just hard to let them go, you know?” She nodded. “You’re a great man Jameson Reagan.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “Thanks Eddie. I wish I didn’t have a shift in an hour. Rather spend the rest of the day with you.” She smiled. “I can come by today after your shift, if you want?” 

He grinned at her, “I want.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “Sorry I missed our breakfast.” She laughed. “You had a damn good reason. Tell you what, you hit the showers and I’ll whip up something before you head to the house.” He grinned, “gonna cook for me Janko?” 

“Another quip like that Reagan and you’re gonna be left to your own devices.” He felt another laugh slip out of him, and he was thankful that she had been here to come home to this morning. “Alright, I’m gonna hit the shower.” He stood, but he looked back at her when he reached the door to his room. “Hey Eddie?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you. For being here.” She smiled softly at him and padded back over to him. She stood on her tiptoes to look him in the eyes. “Your welcome.” He kissed her one more time before she went back to the kitchen and he hurried through a shower.

** 

Jamie had been just about able to put the incident out of his mind, thanks to a great breakfast with his girlfriend. Eddie had gone home to prepare for her own shift, beginning a few hours after his own. He had made his way to the station and just as he was finishing changing into his uniform, his phone rang. 

Danny was calling to tell him that the woman from that morning, Tina, was dead and that he needed to come down to the 5-4 and tell him what the hell had happened. 

“You’re the last person to see her alive. Other than the person who offed her of course.” Danny cut right to the chase as he met him on the walk into the precinct. “I can’t believe Tina’s dead.”

“Well she is. Her full name’s Tina McDermont.” Danny’s sigh told him his brother hated these cases as much as Jamie hated stumbling on them. Men hitting women was beyond wrong. 

“She was so scared her boyfriend was watching her, I guess he really was.” Danny huffed. “Baez is looking into who he is. In the meantime I need you to tell me exactly what happened this morning, okay?” 

He agreed easily, doing what Danny asked. He wanted this guy caught as much as Danny did. Then Danny dropped the bomb when he said he thought the guy was way in Tina’s head. “It seems now he wants your head for getting involved.”

Jamie felt himself scoff, “really?” 

“Yeah really. He must have found your card or somethin.” 

“Let him come find me.” Danny made a face. And then he opened his mouth. Okay, now he’s just being overprotective Danny. “Jamie I’m serious.” And as he guessed, Danny ignored his protest. Instead he blew past his brush off and to make matters worse, he pulled the ‘kid brother’ line out again. He hated it when Danny acted like he was twelve, not a NYPD cop who had been on the job for almost four years. 

When Danny suggested he play house mouse Jamie scoffed. He refused and then he went back to his shift. He would be vigilante, he would tell Eddie and whoever Sarge had him riding with today, but he was sure that Danny was blowing this all out of proportion. 

**   
He told Renzulli and that lead to his old TO deciding to ride with him, rather than some rookie they were going to stick him with. Jamie would have preferred Eddie but for obvious reasons that was out, so he was alright with his old partner. 

“You nervous kid?”

Jamie rolled his eyes at the term but he answered his Sargent seriously. “A little. But if the guy is enough of a scumbag to wail on a girl whose like 90 pounds soaking wet, I want a swing at him, so let him try.” 

His TO shook his head. “That’s some dangerous thinking Harvard.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “Look, for all we know, Danny’s blowing this outta proportion. Not to mention that if the guy does find me, I’m a cop. A cop with a partner and a girlfriend whose a cop. You don’t think any criminal would think twice?” 

Sarge shook his head. “Not if you pissed one off enough. Not if any pay was promise enough, so we keep our heads on swivel. My wife likes it when I return him in one piece. Not to mention I think Janko would risk a rip to yell at me herself if something happened to you. Does she know?” 

“Yeah, of course. I know she’s at risk, so I called her on my way back from Danny’s. Her and Welch are going to be careful today.” 

*** 

Eddie was nervous. She was distracted. Her new partner probably didn’t know how much but he knew her enough after almost a month to know something was off. Plus he probably heard, once one person knew these things, the whole house knew. “Hey, Reagan will be fine. He and Sarge have ridden together before and I think the CO likes him enough to want to watch his six out there.” The look she shot her new partner had him holding up his hands. “Alright, but really. Your no good to him or me if your distracted Janko. So get your head on straight.” 

Eddie gave Welch a firm nod and tried to do what he said, but she couldn’t get that call with Jamie out of her head. That girl was now dead, but he was in danger. Some criminal wanted to get even with Jamie and she wasn’t on his six. 

She shook the thoughts out of her head, trying hard to put it in a box and not dwell on it. Jamie was worried that she was going to get blowback from this. She didn’t know if he was right, but she didn’t want to test the theory. 

So she did what Welch said, and she only allowed herself to dwell on it once, on her lunch. She texted him to check in. 

J: So far it’s been a quiet night Eddie. Danny was probably just overstating things. 

E: Okay. Be safe. Watch your six.

J: I will if you will. See you tonight? 

She chuckled and slipped her phone back into her pocket after sending one last message. 

J: The whole wanted man thing doesn’t do it for me Reagan. Lose the threat and then we will talk ;) 

** 

Right as she and Welch were pulling into the house her phone rang. “Hey Danny.” 

“Janko. There’s been an incident. Renzulli called it in about a half hour ago. Someone tried to set him and Jamie up tonight. Set a trap and threw a Molotov cocktail into their RMP.” Eddie felt her hands start to shake as Danny’s rushed words processed. “Oh my god. Is he alright? What’s his status, where is he?” 

“All I could get from the Sarge was that they were able to get out of the car and they are at St. Vic’s ER. You need a ride? We’re almost to the twelfth.” 

“Yeah, so are we. I’ll meet you out front in five.” She ended the call and slumped into her seat. “Step on it Welch.” 

“What happened. Where’s Reagan?” Eddie sighed. “He’s in the ER. The scumbag threw a Molotov cocktail into their RMP.” 

** 

She followed Danny and Baez as they hurried through the ER until they saw Jamie, stripped down to his vest, a nurse tending to his arm and Renzulli hovering and gesturing. 

“I’ll call Taru. Have them set up your place. Good lookin’ out tonight Harvard. Take it easy huh?” 

Jamie’s smirk was weak, but the physical proof that he was alright, just banged up calmed her racing heart a touch. She ignored the boss’ exit and Danny’s questions, content to just stare at him. She didn’t come back into tune with the conversation until Danny and Baez turned as if to leave, and Danny said something about Jamie staying at home. 

She stepped up to his side, clocking how he stiffened when his brother turned back around as if to say something. “You don’t need to ask her to babysit me Danny, I’ll be fine.” The detective flinched but rolled with the punch. “I was just going to tell you not to eat the green jello.” 

Jamie visibly deflated and Eddie swore to herself she would get to the bottom of that later, but as his brother and Baez went back to finding the guy who did this to the girl and Jamie, she turned her attention to him. 

“What the hell?” Forrest green eyes stared at her, exhaustion tinting the edges. “We were set up. I don’t know how they figured out where Sarge and I would be, but they did. Made it look like a fender bender. The second Sarge flipped the siren they bolted and another ran up with the cocktail. I couldn’t see much, and it happened fast. I caught some of the flames.” He gestured to his wrapped up arm. “And a bit of glass.” The gash on his head was now explained, and he squeezed her hand as he continued. “We got out, I tucked and rolled to douse the flames and Sarge pulled us behind a dumpster just before the RMP blew. The burns are minor and the cut should heal in a few days. Renzulli walked away clean.” 

Eddie released a deep sigh and leaned into him. “Jesus Reagan. I was kidding about the whole wanted man thing.” It was weak but she needed the humor to mask her panic. At least until she got him home. His chuckle was tired. “You good to be sprung from this joint?” 

“More than. Sarge was going to have someone check my car and then get it back to my place, you got wheels?” She flushed shaking her head. “Hopped out of the RMP and into Danny’s charger, obviously.” 

They both seemed to just realize she was still in uniform. “My sister was on her way, we can give you a lift back to the twelfth.” She shook her head. “Alright, and then back to yours. You don’t seriously think I’m leaving you alone tonight right?”

His sigh was quiet. “Please Jamie. I know you can handle yourself, it’s for my peace of mind okay?” He tugged her into him, settling his knees on either side of her hips. With him resting on the hospital bed they were about the same height. He stared at her for a moment before giving in. 

“Okay. On one condition.” She tipped her head. “No banging out tomorrow okay? One of us needs to at least be able to do our job.” Eddie laughed quietly. “Alright, you have a deal.” 

** 

When they got back to Jamie’s that night, she helped him to change into something more comfortable before following suit while he sunk down onto his sofa. Jamie was still able to look a little shocked when she came out of his room dressed in one of his old Harvard tee’s and her leggings from her bag. 

“What?” 

“Still not used to seeing you in my old school shirts is all.” She laughed, sinking down next to him on the sofa. Neither one of them mentioned their need to constantly be touching. Jamie lifted an arm and she easily leaned into the space he created with his body. “You really scared me today Reagan.” 

Her voice was quiet but she knew he heard her. She felt him sigh against the top of her head. “I know. I’m sorry. I honestly thought Danny was overstating things. Things were so quiet and then hit 100 fast. But Taru set up the apartment and I know how Danny is. We will get the guy.”

“I know. I just, I felt panicky, knowing I wasn’t the one on your six and then I got that call from Danny…” Jamie tipped her head up, making her look into his eyes. “Honestly, tonight I’m glad you weren’t on my six Eddie. It would have been hard for me to keep my cool with you next to me.”

Eddie sighed. “I know, I know. Just things to get used to I guess.” His chuckle was quiet. “Used to? I don’t plan on fielding anymore exploding RMP’s. You got something you want to tell me.” She laughed with him at his quip, but sobered just as quickly. 

“I’m serious Jamie. You mean a lot to me. I don’t want to lose this, us. You have to admit the last month has been pretty great.” She spread her hand over his heart, feeling the reassuring beat beneath her palm, felt his fingers sliding through her hair and closed her eyes. She was so glad that guy hadn’t done worse damage. 

“It has been a great month Ed. You mean a lot to me to and we will be okay. Danny will get this guy and we will go on with our lives okay?” 

“Okay.” 

*** 

Jamie woke the next day to the sun shining and a warm body next to him. He glanced down at Eddie and his heart melted a bit to see her so comfortable in his bed. Her blonde hair was spread out over his arm and pillows, her head pillowed on his chest, a hand over his heart and a small smile on her face. 

The panic and the bone weary exhaustion from the day before had faded with sleep, leaving him feeling as content as his girlfriend. Sure, he had a panic button and some extra new locks but he was alive, relatively unscathed and here with Eddie so really, what was so bad about this situation? 

Eddie’s alarm went off and she let out a groan, rolling into him further, put on her lips and forehead wrinkled. “Nope, no. I’m not moving.” He chuckled. “Come on Janko, you promised, besides, I’ll be here all day and you know you would get bored.” Eddie’s sigh whooshed over his chest. “Fine. I’ll go, but I’ll be back later.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes asking him to be okay with that so he grinned. “I think I can be okay with my beautiful girlfriend spending more time with me later.” Her smile relaxed the tension in her face and he tipped her chin up, kissing her good morning. Before it could get to far her alarm chirped again and her forehead connected with his chest after she turned it off and rolled back over. Her groan was comical. Jamie knew well how much Eddie hated mornings.

“Come on. You hit the shower I’ll make you a breakfast sandwich and coffee to go.” Her eyes sparkled as she met his eyes agai. “You gonna cook for me Reagan.” He recognized his own quip from the day before and laughed. “Alright, alright. Your hilarious. Come on.” 

With an over dramatic sigh, Eddie flipped the covers off of herself, grabbed her bag from the corner of his room and headed for the bathroom. At the door she paused, turning back to him. “If you really wanted to send me off in a good mood, there would be bacon to go with the sandwich.” 

“There will be bacon then.” 

**   
After he had seen Eddie out the door he set his locks and placed his weapon on the table, as promised. The promise that he would stay in, keep his gun close, and the panic button on hand is what had finally gotten Eddie to go to work, leaving him with his TV and no small amount of boredom. 

He had been flipping through channels for a few hours when there was a knock on the door. He immideatly shut off the tv and grabbed his weapon. He knew Sarge had a few guys form the precinct out front in an unmarked car but his heart was still racing. 

He placed himself against the wall at the end of his foyer and called out to see who was there. “Open up kid.” Jamie’s eyes rolled. “Sarge? What the hell?” 

He opened the door and came face to face with his old TO. “I come bearing food. Janko’s suggested lunch place. She suspected you might be bored and I know how you Reagans can get about being house mice.” 

Jamie chuckled. “Eddie suggested you bring me lunch?” Renzulli shook his head. “Nah, well I asked what you kids liked for lunch these days and that I was gonna pop over because again, I know how you guys get.” His boss shrugged. “Plus, I figured I would releve Manaldo and his partner for a bit. The whole precinct is chomping at the bit to be your protection. You know how they get about one of their own.” 

Jamie sighed. “Honestly, I’m fine.” His boss cocked an eyebrow, his eyes going to his arm and then his forehead as if to say, yeah sure. It made Jamie sigh. “Look, I know I have to be careful okay. Last night was a close call. Thanks, by the way, for getting us behind that dumpster.” His boss shrugged it off. 

“But I guess I’m just not good at this part of it you know? The waiting.” 

As if he heard him, Jamie’s phone started to ring with Danny’s face flashing. “Answer that, but first, point me toward some plates.” Jamie chuckled nad pointed his boss toward his kitchen as he answered. 

“Hey Danny.” 

“Hey kid. So listen, we got a suspect. An ex-boyfriend of Tina’s, we are on our way to check him out, but he seems likely. We may call you in to see if you can ID him. Janko with you?” Jamie sighed. “No Danny, she’s at work. At least one of us can do our damn job. I’m at my place. Taru set it up, everything is fine.” 

“Look kid, I know how hard it is to stay outta this. I’m doing my best to get you back on the beat alright? Just keep your head on swivel.” 

“Already am Dan.” 

“Good. I’ll let you know about the lineup after Baez and I interview the guy.” With that, his brother hung up, making Jamie roll his eyes. He turned back to his kitchen, choking back a laugh at his boss perched on one of his bar stools. 

“Gotta say Harvard, this place ain’t bad.” 

“It makes do. So, do I get some of that or am I watching you eat like old times?” His boss tossed a French fry at him and pointed with another to his own portion set out for him. He smirked at his boss but just got an eyeroll. 

“How Janko did it I don’t know.” Jamie scoffed. “Please, I’m damn good.” Renzulli nodded, suddenly going serious on him again. “You are kid. That was some good looking out last night. Picking up that set up.” 

Jamie looked away, but his boss plowed on. “How long has it been now Harvard?” He looked up again, meeting the older, knowing eyes of his first partner. “Since what?” 

“Since you joined up. Bout four years right?” Jamie nodded. “Look, I know with your old man up in 1PP things are tricky but have you ever thought of taking the Sargent’s exam?” Jamie stared at his boss. “Once or twice, I guess, why?” 

“You did damn good with Janko. Hell Vinny was a better cop with you at his six. Your good at this Reagan. It’s why I was gonna give you another rookie. Being a TO is good for you, but I think you could do more good with some strips. Wider influence.” 

Jamie’s forehead wrinkled as he thought about it. “I mean, I never seriously considered it because there hasn’t been an exam in a while. I was also going more for detective but I’ve made peace with the fact that because of my last name that won’t happen. I also swore to myself after Harvard and the Bar that I would never take another damn test but I could, if they ever have one.” 

“Think about it kid. You could do some good. Hell, they may force my ass out and who better to take my place?” He winked, letting Jamie know it was a joke for now at least, but Jamie promised to think about it anyway. 

“It would be weird, to rank higher than Danny. I mean, he’s the oldest. He’s always been top dog. Even when Joe was promoted, Danny still out ranked him.” 

“Listen kid, I’ve told you this before. Your brother’s a good cop. A good detective, but I don’t see him ever going farther than he is. He doesn’t have the temperament for it. You do. You remind some of us a lot of your old man that way. You got a good head on your shoulders, so think about it and don’t worry about Danny.” 

Jamie’s nod was absent minded, his mind already rolling full speed ahead with the thought. 

**   
A few hours after his TO had left him with food for thought, Jamie’s phone rang again, and it was, once again, his brother. “We got him kid. Just need you to do a lineup. You think you can get down to the 5-4?” 

“I’ll get my detail to drop me. Renzulli’d be pissed if I didn’t. Eddie to.” Danny chuckled. “When does her tour end?” 

Jamie glanced at the clock. “Soon actually. Think I could get her to come with? I know she wants to see this over as much as I do.” 

“Let the guy stew for a bit. Just be here within the hour so we don’t get chewed out. Baez and I will be waiting.” Again his brother hung up rather abruptly. Jamie knew how Danny got in times like these so he let it go, instead sending a text to his girlfriend. 

J: Danny got ‘em. Needs a lineup. Wanna come with? 

E: YES. ETA 30 min. That work? 

J: Yeah. Meet at 1-2?

E: Sure

He chuckled and called one of the guys in the unmarked to let them know what was up and then made his way down after grabbing his weapon and the panic button. He wasn’t supposed to go anywhere without them. 

He met Eddie inside the twelfth twenty minutes later, and grinned as she rushed up to him. “Ready?” She was breathing hard like she ran a marathon and Welch’s chuckle let him know whirlwind Eddie had apparently touched down today. 

“Yeah, you good Janko?” A light punch was aimed at his shoulder, and her partner fell into pace with them as they headed for the exit. “You two go nail that SOB. The whole house wants to hear he’s outta the world.” Jamie nodded at Welch in thanks, more for Eddie’s sake than anything. 

Eddie threw a smile over her shoulder and then they were down the steps of the 1-2 heading for her car and the 5-4. 

“You think you’re going to be able to make an ID Jamie? You said it was dark…” He sighed. “I hope so. It was dark but I could have caught something and not known with all the adrenaline. Guess we will find out huh?” 

Her nod was distracted but he let her stew in the quiet, knowing they were both tense because they were ready for this to all be over. 

They walked into the 5-4 together, Jamie greeting a few of his brother’s long time squad mates as they made their way to Danny’s desk. There they found him and Baez stewing over the case. They flipped the file closed as the pair got closer and Danny’s eyes swept over them both before he nodded in greeting. 

Eddie hadn’t been around his family much, they had wanted to get this thing between them settled and figured out first and this was not how he imagined getting Eddie and his brother together but he didn’t dwell on it. Instead he fell into business mode and so did his brother. 

Baez set up the lineup and a moment later Renzulli was making his way over to them, because, as Jamie realized, he had been there two and as the bystander he could make the ID to. Duh. His head really had been a mess. 

“Alright the two of you take a look and tell me if you see the person who threw the Molotov Cocktail.” Danny raised the shades between them and the lineup and Jamie and Tony both took a moment to take in the guys in front of them. Jamie let out a sigh. He didn’t recognize any one standing on the other side of that glass. 

“I guess it was to dark.” Tony shook his head in agreement. He had nothing either. Eddie sighed from her place leaning against the wall, they all knew that nailing the bastard without an ID was going to be hard. Even if he had attacked a cop and blown up an RMP.

Danny huffed. “Okay.” He punched the button on the wall and gave the order to move the perps out and then lead them out the door. “Come on.” 

“We tanked huh?” Eddie’s gruff words were met with Danny’s assurance. “We’ll nail him another way. My partner is already working on something.” 

Jamie felt himself sigh. He was hoping he would recognize someone so that this could all be over. So that he could do for Tina in death what he hadn’t in real life. “I wish I could do.” 

“There is something you can do. You can go home and you can stay there and listen to me, okay?” Before anyone could say anything they rounded the corner to come face to face with some of the people from the lineup. Danny immediately went into action. 

“Hey, hey. What are you doin? You were supposed to take ‘em out the other way!” A fellow detective protested about workers having that exit blocked off but Jamie noted that one of the guys, number four, was staring at him. HE felt both Tony and Eddie go stiff beside and behind him and knew they were clocking it to.  
Danny continued going back and forth with the obviously rookie detective, but Jamie was distracted and as the perps were being led away he asked Danny, “why is that guy eyeballing me?” 

Danny turned back to him confused. What?” 

“I think the guy that tried to kill me just ID’ed himself.” Jamie felt the Reagan temper swell and he went after the guy who had been fighting against a smirk since they had rounded the damn corner. He wasn’t deterred by Tony muttering at him, or Danny. So, being his partner first, always, Eddie did it for him. 

“Did you kill your girlfriend? Do you want to kill cops now huh?” The guy’s answer was lost in the scuffle but Jamie heard Eddie’s next words, even as Renzulli doubled his hold on him with Eddie that close to a scumbag. Danny had his hands on Eddie, but she was laser focused on the perp. 

“Hey you listen to me. You want a piece of him, you gotta go through me first.” The smug idiot just stood there but with a glance Danny and Renzulli dragged him and Eddie away from the guy who Jamie now suspected was the mastermind behind his hellish last day and a half. 

*** 

Eddie knew she had crossed a line, but she ignored Danny and Tony, her eyes met Jamie’s and the sparkle there let her know they were totally on the same page, as always. It had always been that way between them once they had started getting close. They could communicate without words, she could read him better than she could read herself somedays and it was part of what made them such great partners, in and out of the field. 

Sure, she had felt a little guilty when Danny and Baez’s suspect ended up walking, but she and Jamie both knew it was more the judge than anything. Sometimes the law worked and sometimes it didn’t. 

She and Jamie had both agreed that they needed to just go back to life, they couldn’t be looking over their shoulders. So a few days later and she was on her way to meet Jamie for roll call, even though they weren’t riding together, they had pulled the same shift. She just had a few errands to run first. 

Chief among them was dropping of a gown at Pasolini’s to be dry cleaned, since she had spilled a tad bit of wine on it at her last forced fancy dinner with her mother. She had dropped a few things in the mail and stopped by the bank before heading to the dry cleaners and she knew she was running late. 

Sure enough, her phone rang as she entered the little shop. “Eddie how far away are you? Roll call’s in like a minute.” 

“Sorry, I’m dropping off a gown at Pasolini’s to be dry cleaned.” There was a small pause but she knew there would be a quip coming. They wouldn’t be them if there wasn’t. “A gown? What’d you do? Steal it?” 

She laughed as she took the receipt from the cashier and turned to make her hasty exit. “No I didn’t steal it. I have nice clothes you know, and an active social life.” Oh she knew he knew that, it was fun to banter with him though. “You should try both sometime you…” 

She was cut off by the feeling of a hand over her mouth and strong arms yanking her off the sidewalk and down an ally. She struggled but she couldn’t fight off the guy and as soon as he had her hands bound with duct tape and her stuck up against a car as he kept going, she realized who it was. 

The guy from the lineup. Price. Shit. She continued to struggle and yell, even as the hand covering her mouth was replaced with tape and the bastard’s smug smile swam before her. She wished with all her might that she could kick the guy where it would hurt but she was well and truly stuck. 

Apperently this guy was as stupid as she and Jamie had thought. He was a coward and an idiot. He went after a cop, again, in broad daylight this time. When he had to have known that her boyfriend was a cop, that his family was full of cops, and that he was already on their radar. Reagans weren’t stupid. She had a feeling Jamie would figure it out quick, she just had to hang tight and wait for that, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to fight back in the meantime. 

** 

And fight back and struggle she had been. It had been almost twenty minutes since she had been forced away from Pasolini’s and she hoped that Jamie caught up to them fast because she did not like the smug smirk on the bastards face. 

He was supposedly taking her to his shop, warehouse, whatever. She was still struggling in the backseat when the asshole slammed on his breaks and sent her careening into the footwell. She groaned but it was more out of aggravation then pain. Sure, her head hurt but it was nothing compared to the fist she wanted to throw at the guy. 

Before they could get much farther something slammed into the car and then things were moving fast. Glass shattering, things tumbling especially as another something, car probably, slammed into them. Then she heard the yelling and recognized the voice. She could see Danny out of the car, and then, like some kind of angel, Jamie in his uniform appeared over her. 

He helped cut her free, checking in with her, she didn’t really remember her responses, but she had a distinct need to get out of the car so she knew she pushed for that. Then she registered Danny yelling again from the other side of Price’s battered car. “You two good?” 

She was panting and shaking in Jamie’s arms, but she lent against him, he pulled her into a more comfortable hold and called back that they were fine and she distantly heard Maria’s quip but it was lost over the racing of her heart and Jamie’s. Sirens were screaming in the background to and she knew that soon she would be surrounded by medics and hauled away to the hospital so she tightened her vicelike grip on Jamie’s uniform shirt, over his vest. 

“Please, don’t go.” He knew what she meant and he made her a quiet promise in that way she loved. “I’m right here, not going anywhere.”

Sure enough he held onto her through the paramedics and the other cops questions. He and Danny hovered around her and when Sargent Renzulli showed up on the scene she let out a deep breath. He wouldn’t force Jamie away from her. She relaxed slightly in Jamie’s hold as the older cop strode over, waiving away younger cops. 

“Jesus, you two have had a hell’va week. Reagan, get her to the hospital. Report back later.” He received no protest from either of them, so he went back to taking charge and helping to interview and arrest the men in Price’s crew who had obviously been in on it. 

She and Jamie soon left the scene in the back of an ambulance, with Jamie promising to fill Danny in later. She received a squeeze of the hand from the elder Reagan and a reassuring smile from Baez as the ambulance doors closed and then she allowed herself to fully relax, lean into the pain and lessen the panic. 

** 

Eventually Eddie was left alone, well alone with Jamie, in the hospital room as she tugged at the sleeves of her sweater. He had only left once, when he had been forced to by the doctor, and had strode back in as soon as allowed. 

Her hand was in his the moment she held it out and she squeezed before opening her mouth. “It’s not your fault so knock it off Reagan.” She could read the guilt in his eyes and she was having none of it. “I’m fine, a few bruises and a minor concussion. Nothing a few days of RR and won’t fix.” 

Jamie’s mouth opened but she gently pressed a finger to his lips. “I was the one who shot off my mouth and made myself a target Jamie. Not you. The blame falls on Price. He’s the asshole who thought it was a good idea to snag a cop off a busy street in broad daylight.” 

Her former partner turned boyfriend released a world weary sigh and breathed out against her lips. “God Eddie, I was so worried. I didn’t think anything had happened and then literally Danny called right after and we realized what was up and I don’t remember anything but running to the RMP and getting to you. I’m not even sure I told Sarge where the hell I was going.” 

Eddie chuckled. “I’m sure he figured it out real quick.” She tugged the hand she held, bringing him in front of her, between her knees. A much different setting and background then the last time they had been in this position but she didn’t care. She leaned up and into him and the kiss he pressed against her lips was so sweet it stole her breath away from her. 

He pulled back after a few moments and she felt his smile match her own against her lips. “No guilt okay? You can play nurse as much as you want but no guilt.” Jamie’s chuckle rumbled through him, making her shiver slightly at the sound. 

“No guilt. Got it.” 

***   
So they left the panic behind and tried their best to move on with the getting used to their new lives adjustment. Eddie played house mouse for a week while she had her concussion, earning no end of flak from Welch and some of the other guys. Jamie and his never ending rotation of partners had calmed down and he was partnered with a rookie and she could see him warming up to the idea of being someone else’s TO. 

Eddie was going to talk to him about the Sargent’s Exam soon, but for now they were both getting along, putting Price in their rearview mirror after they testified against the bastard and heard his sentence. A life in prison was no less than the asshole deserved. He killed an innocent girl and went after two cops. He was lucky he was still breathing.


End file.
